


Концепция неидеального мира

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Het, Casual Sex, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Санджи делает Зоро предложение, от которого лучше было бы отказаться.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Концепция неидеального мира

**Author's Note:**

> Люблю вползать в фэндомы и пейринги, популярность которых закончилась еще лет 10 назад.  
> Варнинг: легкое стекло, соулмейт не имеет решающего значения (но он про рисунки), хедканоны, локальные шутки, ООС, диалоги дурацкие.  
> Самая канонная версия соулметов для меня в куске. Ни на что не претендующая вариация.  
> Лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8480266

Кок задает опасный вопрос поздним вечером одного ничем не примечательного дня, так неудачно ловит Зоро на выходе из кладовой, перегораживет путь и долго-долго смотрит на стекло бутылки у него в руках. Зоро ждет молча, словно перед гильотиной, не двигается и практически не дышит, в то время как кок раздумывает над чем-то несколько секунд, не отводя взгляда.

В голове у Зоро возникает парочка идей-оправданий, которые сошли бы за правду, и кок бы отпустил его с миром, но Санджи все же опережает его идеи.

Зоро ждет, что получит очередной выговор – может быть, и не слова будут главным оружием, – он уже планирует, как обойдет корабль, чтобы во второй раз не столкнуться так неудачно, но кок, кажется, не планирует никак комментировать причину этой встречи, он смотрит то на злополучную бутылку, то на Зоро, и взгляд у него очень странный.

Впоследствии Зоро думает, что все дело было именно в ней, в этой бутылке, потому что вместо “положи, откуда взял” кок выдает страшное:

– Эй, маримо, не хочешь перепихнуться?

Спрашивает спокойным, максимально нейтральным голосом, будто бы осведомляется о погоде на завтра или интересуется, сколько осталось до следующего острова.

Не то чтобы это очень уж странное предложение, не то чтобы у Зоро ломается представление о коке. Быть может, немного сбивается с курса, но в целом что-то в его голове оправдывает такое поведение.

Первым порывом возникает желание ответить “Да пошел ты”, но Зоро останавливает себя, чтобы взвесить все за и против. Оказывается, что ни за, ни против у него, как таковых, нет. Рассматривая ситуацию со всех сторон, он понимает, что Санджи – падкий до прекрасных девушек, в его же собственном представлении, рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, который бы никогда и ни при каких условиях не сказал бы ничего подобного, и уж тем более в такой компании. Но Зоро тоже смотрит на ту злополучно-стеклянную бутылку, и, может быть, именно из-за этой гипертрофированной любви кока к прекрасному полу соглашается.

***

Еще на таком далеком сейчас Арлонг-Парке Зоро замечает у Нами на плече под татуировкой желтое округлое пятнышко, не имеющее толком ни формы, ни четких очертаний, смазанное символом акулы поверх него, тогда же впервые Нами плачет из-за слов Луффи, и путешествие начинается. Тогда же Зоро впервые ловит себя на том, что наблюдает за тем, изменится ли это желтое пятно у Нами на плече, и где-то глубоко в душе даже немного беспокоится за ее соулмейта. И за Нами, если быть совсем честным. Чуть-чуть.

Но не хватало ей еще знать об этом.

Пятно не меняется долгие месяцы, и когда Зоро осознает, что всерьез надеется увидеть, каким был изначальный символ у нее на плече, уже оказывается вовсю вовлечен в истории соулмейтов каждого члена команды.

Ближе к Арабасте Зоро уже знает, что на голени у Усоппа – четырехлистный клевер, что он символизирует удачу, что не будь с ними Капитана Усоппа они давно бы сгинули в морской пучине, а воспоминаниями о родине у их снайпера является не только Мерри. Зоро честно не интересуется, что за символы у девушки, которую они оставили на острове, он толком не помнит ее имени, но и не важно – не для него эта информация.

После Скайпии Нами плачет из-за Луффи второй раз в жизни, потому что у него на лопатке непонятный треугольник, и Луффи так и называет его треугольником, пока не получает слабый удар от Нами прямо по макушке. Он выглядит растерянным, крутит головой по сторонам, ищет поддержки от окружающих, но из окружающих вокруг только Зоро и улыбающаяся Робин.

– Это секстант, дебил, – говорит ему Нами чуть дрожащим голосом, растирает красное лицо руками и поднимает, наконец, взгляд на капитана.

За Луффи наблюдать смешно даже Зоро, потому что выглядит он, наверное, как потерянный ребенок, весь – сплошное отчаянье, и от слов Нами понятнее ему ничего не становится. Недалеко от них начинает смеяться Робин, и Луффи кидает беспомощные взгляды уже в сторону Зоро, но тот только пожимает плечами, мысленно предлагая капитану разбираться со всем самостоятельно.

Это не жест безразличия, Зоро просто знает и понимает, что вмешиваться ему сейчас не стоит. Луффи, наверняка, ощущает себя не в своей тарелке, Нами уже не плачет, наоборот, она начинает смеяться от того, каким очаровательным в ее глазах выглядит растерянный капитан.

На помощь все же приходит Робин:

– Это навигационный инструмент, капитан, – говорит она. Луффи хлопает глазами, предпринимает абсолютно неудачную попытку посмотреть себе за спину, и теряет, судя по его виду, нить логики окончательно.

Нами обреченно закатывает глаза, и на этом моменте Робин, проходя мимо, предлагает оставить их одних. Зоро так и не узнает, что за символ был под татуировкой у Нами, но предполагает, что там могла быть соломенная шляпа.

После этого Зоро находит для себя необычное хобби. В перерывах между тренировками, сном и, иногда, попытками не умереть в очередном сражении, он начинает наблюдать за символами остальных членов команды, и, если бывает совсем скучно, пытается представить, как выглядят их соулмейты.

С Робин все становится совершенно неоднозначно. Она улыбается загадочно и смотрит словно с пониманием на каждого, приносит им очередные смертельно-опасные приключения, но на запястье у нее три соединенные шестерёнки, и они вводят Зоро в ступор.

Он пытается представить хоть кого-то, кого можно было бы описать этим символом, но в голову приходят только часовые мастера, оружейники и образы ученых из дозора. В конечном счете все, конечно, выходит куда прозаичнее.

У Френки под ключицей небольшая белая магнолия, Луффи хочет заполучить его в команду так сильно, что идет на самые странные даже для него поступки, и не только он один. Зоро, правда, не интересуется, говорили ли они когда-нибудь на эту тему, он знает, что собрались они здесь не случайно, и все эти встречи предназначенных друг другу людей только подтверждают его предположение.

Счастливые истории на этом заканчиваются.

Спустя несколько месяцев плавания Зоро уже знает, что на Чоппера не распространяется магия, но он, как ученый и исследователь, старается узнать про “магию” все. Зоро знает, что символ Нами уже никогда не станет прежним, во многом потому что Чоппер говорит ей об этом, а Зоро случайно оказывается рядом. Он знает, что Брук фактически скелет и без кожи не может иметь никаких символов, об остальном их музыкант не распространяется, и в этот раз предположений у Зоро никаких.

А еще остается кок.

Не то чтобы Зоро хотел узнать о нем из личного интереса, просто наблюдательность привела его к тому, что он знал обо всех, кроме Санджи. И тут дело или в том, что кок со своими извращенскими замашками совершенно не похож на того, кто ищет свою единственную, или в том, что он, что для него уж очень странно, не считает нужным делиться этой информацией с командой.

Однажды он делает Зоро предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться, но ситуация не проясняется. Скорее, становится только запутанней, и уже попав в этот клубок непонятного, Зоро начинает думать, как дошел до желания искать начало этого клубка.

***

У кока странные представления о “сексе по дружбе”, понимает Зоро в один из тех дней, когда его бесцеремонно заталкивают в подсобку, и все, что выходит у них в этот раз – подрочить друг другу несколько минут, пока Луффи ищет кока на палубе. Санджи смотрит куда-то в темноту полок, и Зоро просто не сопротивляется, молча следует его напору. Ощущается все иначе, чем один на один с самим собой, но ничего особенного Зоро не находит. От кока пахнет сигаретами, потом, и остаточным шлейфом одеколона, это ни разу не возбуждающе, вряд ли от него самого исходят цветочные ароматы, думает мельком Зоро, продолжая двигать рукой по чужому члену. Левой он вцепляется в полку позади него, как раз вовремя до того, как нарастающий гул в ушах превратится в набат.

Почти с минуту они продолжают неподвижно стоять, пытаясь дышать полной грудью; и так же молча кок кидает в него тряпицу с полки, вытирается сам, и хлопает дверью подсобки аккурат к тому моменту, как голос Луффи подбирается на опасное расстояние.

Зоро отмечает позже: он так и не смотрит в его сторону.

Второй и третий разы начинаются и заканчиваются точно так же. На четвертый Зоро принимает правила игры окончательно и использует методы кока против него самого, не встречая никакого особого сопротивления.

Они так и не обсуждают происходящее.

Временами в перерывах между тренировками, сном, попытками не умереть в очередном сражении и этим новым соглашением, Зоро начинает задумываться: зачем это все коку?

Он делает вид, что ничего их не связывает, кроме корабля, путешествия и того, что все здесь дали Луффи негласное обещание; они используют эту неудобную темную подсобку, и кок так и не посмотрел ни разу осознанно куда-то кроме чернеющей пустоты.

Или, что еще важнее, зачем это все самому Зоро?

Ответа он не находит. Он все еще пытается понять причину, по которой согласился на предложение, но на их маленьком корабле посреди огромного моря, где большую часть времени они проводят вне суши, выбирать было не из чего, такой вариант практически можно было считать оптимальным.

Не то чтобы Зоро так уж и нуждался в руке помощи для этих маленьких дел.

Но вероятно, думает он, для кока все могло быть иначе.

Конечно же, он не мог серьезно предложить такое девушкам. Он хоть и вел себя как поехавший извращенец временами, но знал, где находятся границы приличия. По крайней мере, Зоро наделся, что он знал.

И уж тем более в силу своего зашкаливающего джентльменского кодекса не мог предложить такое прекрасным дамам, нашедшим родственные души. Может быть, все дело и было в душах.

В том, что на Санни у него и было только три варианта: Зоро, Чоппер да Брук.

Кок все же был не окончательно отчаянным.

Зоро прикладывает его к злополучным полкам подсобки, и кок только шипит и хмурится в ответ, кусает вместо поцелуев и тянется к одежде вместо прелюдии. Быстрый ни к чему не обязывающий перепихон, как и говорил он изначально. О котором не нужно думать слишком много, который никак не влияет на их обычные перепалки и, уж тем более, не меняет отношение друг к другу. Небольшая помощь в ограниченном темном пространстве, где ребра полок упираются в позвонки. Романтика да и только.  
Кок кусает его за шею несильно, едва оставляя след от зубов. “Не тупи”, – говорит он этим жестом, не произнося ни звука.

Зоро понимает, научился играть по тупым правилам, которые кок насочинял себе, стягивает с него галстук. В голове мелькает больная мысль: связать коку руки или глаза завязать, но в первом случае не поможет – отпинается, хотя, может, наконец, скажет хоть что-то; а во втором – еще бесполезнее, он и так не смотрит.

Галстук летит на пол, Санджи бросает взгляд следом.

Зоро думает: пол грязный, испачкается.

И практически столбенеет от этого понимания дурацкого языка жестов кока.

Санджи тянется вперед, выворачивается и впечатывает Зоро в ненавистные ребра полок, словно в качестве мести за галстук.

Ухмыляется недобро и, наконец-таки, смотрит в глаза. В полутьме Зоро видит только белеющие яблоки с ровными кругами по центру и теряется окончательно.

– Может, уже скажешь хоть что-то? – не выдерживает Зоро, когда по привычке на ощупь находит тряпицу на полке. Мелькает мысль, что кок специально кладет их сюда каждый чертов раз. И, вероятно, так и есть.

Санджи молчит достаточно долго, чтобы тот перестал ждать от него ответа. Но все же решается ответить:

– Зачем?

На этот раз Зоро долго смотрит на то, как он достает из кармана пачку сигарет, как загорается огонек зажигалки, и надеется, что вокруг нет ничего легковоспламеняющегося.

– Да так, – он и сам не знает, для чего.

Потом думает: конечно же, нет. Стал бы кок курить, зная об опасности.

– Нам не о чем говорить. Мне хватает твоих саркастичных комментариев вне этой комнаты. Поддержи иллюзию того, что с тобой можно нормально существовать хотя бы здесь, – он заканчивает сигарету в несколько затяжек и проходит мимо, все так же не смотря в сторону Зоро.

Глупое хобби возвращается к Зоро как раз тогда, когда корабль причаливает к очередному острову, и кока сметает ветром в сторону ближайшего города и ближайших девушек. Он не собирается идти за ним, нет, зачем ему это? Просто… все складывается само собой. Зоро выходит в порт, а потом оказывается в непосредственной близости от флиртующего с очередной милой дамой кока, ловит его раздраженный взгляд, словно бы он только и выполняет на их корабле одну задачу: специально мешается каждый раз.

Но Зоро зачем-то смотрит и думает: как выглядит эта метка на коке?

Какой-нибудь красивый цветок, как у Френки? Или символическое изображение? Может, это что-то его поварское, и потому он решил выбрать именно этот род деятельности? Или что-то вроде секстанта у Луффи, корабля или паруса, что дополнительно мотивировали его отправиться в путешествие. Зоро не знает, зачем думает об этом, он просто думает, пока из кока льется раздражение, а девушки стремительно покидают их.

И неожиданно для себя задает вопрос:

– Ты с каждой так будешь флиртовать или успокоишься, когда уже встретишь ту самую?

– Тебе ли не наплевать? – даже слишком резко отвечает ему кок, со злости спихивая на него сумки с покупками.

От растерянности Зоро даже позволяет так нагло использовать свой труд. И больше не спрашивает.

Что бы там ни было, кажется, кок все так же не горит желанием делиться.

Все выходит из-под контроля.

Зоро затаскивает кока в ближайшее место с относительно мягкой постелькой и недорогими ценами по меркам его денежных запасов, и тот ужасно бесится. Зоро приходится идти на крайние меры: он скручивает запястья и выворачивает ему руки, прижимая грудью к стене. Дышит ему в затылок и едва касается кожи губами.

– Какого черта ты творишь?! – шипит на него Санджи то ли от боли, то ли от злости.

Зоро, если начистоту, сам не понимает, что творит. Кок вырывается, и он кусает его за ухо в отместку. Это не помогает. Санджи, если хотел бы, вырвался бы откуда угодно, мог бы сломать Зоро коленную чашечку одним ударом, если хотел бы. Но он этого не делает. Мысль греет что-то внутри.

Вместо этого он плюется шипящими ругательствами, контрастирующими с привычным молчанием, и, стоит признаться, Зоро так даже нравится больше.

Не то чтобы он так уж хотел использовать откровенное насилие, однако пока одна рука продолжает стискивать коку предплечья, вторая спускается ниже. И, судя по тому, как Санджи закусывает губу, и тому, что рука Зоро натыкается на весьма очевидный результат его действий, тот не то чтобы особо против.

Кок уже не стремится вырваться, и руки ему Зоро все же отпускает, одной расстегивает ширинку, другой пуговицы сначала на пиджаке, потом и на рубашке. Санджи тянется назад, но Зоро останавливает его.

Он говорит:

– Не трожь. Сегодня будем играть по другим правилам.

Он ничего не отвечает, но, на удивление, больше не пытается что-то сделать. Позволяет довести себя в сторону кровати, и даже сбрасывает рубашку где-то на полпути.

И смотрит.

Зоро кажется, что прямо в душу.

Кожа у кока светлее, под бледным, но все же хоть каким-то освещением, это заметно. Зоро никогда не думал об этом, но сейчас невольно сравнивает. У него длинные пальцы, слегка холодные, Зоро проходится по ним языком на пробу: соленые, – и слышит как кок тихо смеется.

Зоро поднимает вопросительный взгляд.

– Щекотно, – говорит Санджи и резко замолкает, потому что Зоро решается на авантюру. Поочередно он целует каждый палец, слегка прикусывает кожу, языком находит длинный шрам вдоль средней фаланги на указательном и ведет по нему до самого основания пальца. Затем обратно и запускает сначала один в теплоту рта, затем второй. Кисть в его руках подрагивает.

– Перестань, – еле слышно шепчет кок, но не двигается с места.

Зоро даже не нужно смотреть на него, чтобы понять, что чувствует он себя не в своей тарелке. Но даже так позволяет происходить всему этому.

– С женщинами ты тоже такой нежный ублюдок? – зачем-то спрашивает кок.

Словно ему неожиданно понадобилось что-то, чтобы заполнить тишину.

– Кто знает, – говорит Зоро, продолжая вылизывать его пальцы.

– Нет, серьезно. С ними это отлично сработает...

Голос у него хриплый, едва слышимый, чтобы не сорваться на середине интонации, он не договаривает до конца, но окончание само складывается в голове. Он говорит “с ними”, и Зоро почему-то улыбается как придурок от того, что кок не придумал красивой метафоры для его обожаемых мелорин.

Зрачки у Санджи расширены и слегка сужаются, когда он чуть двигает головой в сторону освещения, Зоро замечает это только потому что, наконец, отрывается от его рук, и просто смотрит. Черные омуты в его собственных глазах наверняка способны к конкуренции, но ему плевать.

Тот самый кок, что затолкал его в темную подсобку и набросился, как голодный, ради быстрой дрочки, сейчас смотрел и практически не двигался, и у него дрожали руки.  
У Зоро они тоже дрожали. Объективно, дрожало все. Его трясло изнутри по какой-то неведомой причине, и он только и мог, что сдаться без боя.

Спустя долгие и долгие минуты после, Зоро размышляет некоторое время, смотря на неподвижно уткнувшегося в подушку кока, и все же задает вопрос:

– Все дело в этом?

– Заткнись.

– Я просто хочу знать.

– Ты хотел ее найти? Не нашел, поздравляю. Теперь замолчи.

Метка. Все дело в одной маленькой метке в виде важного рисунка.

– Но..

– Нет, – кок подлетает к нему в считанные секунды, словно и не было никакой усталости, и чуть ли не цепляется Зоро в шею, вовремя себя останавливая. – Мы не будем это обсуждать. Никогда. Понял?

– Как скажешь.

В конце концов, он просто сдается. Если кок настолько не хочет говорить об этом, то Зоро решает просто не думать. В конце концов, это не его проблема.

И все эти истории про нахождение идеальной родственной души с красивыми символами то еще дерьмо.

***

В замке Михоука тихо, если не считать ревущих гневно обезьян за его пределами да истеричных причитаний девочки-призрака, так и не покинувшей остров.

Но общение с Пероной, по мнению Зоро, свеч совершенно не стоит. Она только смеется по-глупому и смотрит кукольными глазами. И выгибается всем телом навстречу движениям, стонет своим тонким голосом, и злобно шипит, если Зоро пытается дотянуться до ее чулок.

Под ними что-то важное – она, конечно, не говорит, что; только кричит раздраженно, чтобы он даже не думал их снимать, но на деле, Зоро и не важно.

У них тут локальные свободные отношения с ограниченным периодом. Так сказать, возникшая от отчаянья общая одинаковая потребность на двоих, и плевать, что там внутри, в душе, у этой девчонки, что она с таким рвением прячет под своими полосатыми чулками.

Зоро плывет по течению, и ловит себя на мыслях, что невольно сравнивает, и эти сравнения не дают ему покоя.

Перона гибкая, словно ее призраки, даже в настоящем физическом теле, у нее высокий голос и, несмотря на раздражающий смех, ее стоны отдаются в голове правильной реакцией. Он понимает, что в этих свободных отношениях нет никаких обязательств, что во всех его свободных отношениях (и, черт возьми, думает Зоро, как это вышло) нет и не может быть никаких обязательств, он сравнивает.

Смотрит на то, как изящно движутся тонкие ножки в полосатых чулках, как Перона закидывает назад голову, как поворачивается, чтобы впиться сначала взглядом, а затем и зубами, куда сможет достать, и стонет с различной амплитудой, словно играется с ним.

Зоро смотрит и не может не сравнивать. Потому что у Санджи голос ниже, потому что он скорее хрипел и захлебывался вздохами, шептал что-нибудь нецензурное, если Зоро окончательно доводил его (во всех смыслах), чем позволил бы себе что-то столь откровенное. Потому что Санджи вцеплялся зубами, пальцами, оставлял синяки, и следы от них оставались чуть дольше.

Зоро сходит с ума, когда понимает, что по черт пойми какому кругу называет кока по имени и не отдает себе в этом отчета.

Он не понимает, как упускал эту возможность столько времени.

Несуществующие часы отсчитывают время у Зоро в голове, в промежутке между воинственными криками снаружи, спокойным и тихим голосом Михоука в голове, из ниоткуда взявшимися подбадривающими криками Пероны и этим их ограниченным взаимовыгодным договором, бесконечными мыслями, образами и сравнениями, он просто ждет, когда стрелка на воображаемых часах совершит нужное количество оборотов, когда стагнация, наконец, закончится.

И однажды, где-то перед последними пройденными оборотами, Зоро уже не считает, надоело, уже и не нужно считать, потому что Перона зачем-то говорит ему, смеясь заливисто, что ее слуга может быть свободен. Она смеется, смеется, а в глазах у нее нечто такое, что очень сложно определить, распознать за несколькими слоями ее актерской игры. Она говорит: “Я отвезу тебя, так уж и быть, без меня не справишься”.

Зоро кивает, не желая спорить, но зачем-то спрашивает, не уточняя:

– Не расскажешь напоследок?

Перона вздергивает свой аккуратный носик, высокомерно хмыкает, “еще чего”, – словно говорит она жестами, или “не твое дело”, но отвечает только тихое:

– Нет.

Она выглядит как человек, не нуждающийся в круге анонимных жилеток, достаточно гордая, чтобы унести свой секрет в могилу, каким бы он ни был. Зоро не настаивает, ему незачем настаивать, он предполагает, что под ее чулками метка соулмейта, но интересоваться всерьез не хочет. Их локальное соглашение подходит к концу, и, если начистоту, оно никогда не обязывало к откровенным разговорам.

На Сабаоди он прибывает первым. Перона зачем-то остается с ним до прибытия остальных членов команды, таскает его по милым магазинчикам, пока Зоро ощущает себя жертвой девчачьего произвола, позволяя распоряжаться своим временем. Его все равно несоизмеримо много. Так же много, как Пероны в его жизни последние несколько лет.

Он ничего не обязан ей, и они оба знают об этом.

К третьему дню Зоро отбивается от ее компании, и Перона не пытается искать, потому он просто гуляет по знакомо-незнакомым улицам, не думая о том, куда идет и как возвращаться. Однажды ноги приводят его обратно к бару, где уже витают белесые призраки с непривычно грустными мордашками, и обозленная Перона покачивает ногой, постоянно задевая барную стойку.

Зоро ничего ей не говорит. Она тоже, только бросает короткие взгляды, и витающие вокруг призраки подбираются все ближе и ближе к нему, напевая приевшуюся песенку. Зоро знает, что будет, так что не пытается сопротивляться.

К концу недели начинают подтягиваться остальные члены команды. Все они словно другие люди, и Зоро, смотря поочередно на каждого, начинает подмечать мелкие детали. Он проводит несколько часов на корабле с Френки, размышляя, как и зачем он превратил себя в настоящего робота, прежде чем понимает, что это не его забота. Что каждый выбрал свой путь осознанно и вряд ли нуждается в советах. Френки тоже не задает вопросов, и в этом они отлично друг друга понимают.

Он видится с Робин, кивает ей приветственно в толпе, максимально незаметно, чтобы только она увидела и поняла. Потому что она в розыске и почему-то прячется, а Зоро вот уже неделю гуляет по Сабаоди и совершенно не думает, что листовки с его лицом висят на всевозможных поверхностях.

Он знает, что его накама прибыли на остров один за другим, но встречает из последних только Санджи. Совершенно случайно в самой дурацкой ситуации, которая позволяет коку шутить над ним еще несколько минут, пока шутки в его двухгодовом запасе не заканчиваются. Ходить по магазинам с Санджи спокойнее, чем с Пероной, и Зоро просто следует за ним, а потом теряется практически специально в отместку за шутки. Что удивительно, так это то, что Санджи его находит. Не сразу, и Зоро думает о том, что он прошелся не по одной улице, чтобы его найти. Конечно же, он возмущается, из него сыплются ругательства и все то, чем он может выразить свое негодование, он хватает Зоро за запястье и буквально вытягивает на центральную улицу, не прекращая причитать о том, что не будет тратить на него свое время в следующий раз.

Зоро его не слушает, он смотрит на руку, вцепившуюся в запятье, и в его голову приходит совершенно сумасшедшая идея.

Санджи практически замирает на месте, замолкает, потому что Зоро выворачивается из крепкой хватки в попытке взять его за руку _по-настоящему_. Без причины.

Это спонтанное решение, Зоро прекрасно понимает, что оно неожиданное, сумасшедшее и совершенно точно его не оценят. Руки у Санджи сейчас теплые, он не поворачивается, его хватает ровно на три с половиной секунды (Зоро считает), и он стремительно срывается вперед. Зоро его даже не держит, но следует за ним. Молча.

События развиваются стремительно, Луффи привлекает всеобщее внимание, и стагнация, наконец, заканчивается. Снова появляется движение, погони и все то привычное, чего не хватало столько времени.

Кок закручивается спиралями вокруг девушек, а после падает замертво с критическим уровнем кровопотери, снижающимся давлением и истерикой Чоппера на фоне.

Зоро зачем-то задается вопросом, где их корабельный доктор успел запастись таким количеством крови, а затем только наблюдает за его манипуляциями. Смотрит косо со стороны, словно хочет казаться безучастным, но понимает, что безучастным быть уже не выйдет.

Чоппер вкалывает систему одну в другую, что совершенно точно противоречит всем правилам переливания, и Зоро неосознанно (практически осознанно) продвигается все ближе. Ловит пальцами артерию у Санджи на запястье просто чтобы убедиться. Пульс под пальцами слабый и едва прощупывается, но он есть, а Чоппер, конечно, знает, что делать, так что Зоро почти не волнуется. Только продолжает бросать редкие мимолетные взгляды, подмечая постепенно исчезающую бледность и выравнивающееся дыхание.

Санджи продолжает вести себя как обычно.

Зоро наблюдает за ним, временами ловит его взгляд, и ничего не происходит. Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд и возвращаются к замахивающемуся со спины противнику, не придавая ситуации совершенно никакого значения.

Сверхновые не взрываются, как в романах, как в историях про нашедших друг друга соулмейтов, хотя и не должны, но Зоро почему-то думает, что так неправильно.  
Что Санджи считает по этому поводу он не спрашивает.

После острова Рыболюдей первой же ночью Санджи без слов забирается в его гамак. Он ничего не говорит, и по этой же причине очарованный тишиной Зоро ничего не спрашивает. Никаких “какого черта ты творишь?!” или “проваливай немедленно”, или чего угодно еще, словно их общение переходит на уровень тактильного взаимодействия., практически как раньше. Только за пределами маленькой подсобки. И, если честно, Зоро не то чтобы понимает, что должен делать, потому он принимает решение не делать ничего. Санджи в свою очередь только заворачивается в одеяло рядом и молчит.

Проходит несколько напряженных секунд, прежде чем Зоро слышит тихий, заглушенный тканью вопрос:

– Какой она была?

У него в голосе непривычные интонации, слишком надломленные, слишком заинтересованные в ответе. Зоро теряется и не понимает, что он имеет в виду.

Он переспрашивает, начиная в подсознании догадываться:

– Она?

Но этот разговор – последние, чего бы Зоро хотелось, на самом деле.

Вместо ответа на вопрос, Санджи говорит очевидную истину:

– У тебя на левой руке потухший рисунок, ты прячешь его под повязкой, как ребенок, но, честно, любой идиот бы заметил.

– И тебе понадобилось два года, чтобы это осознать?

Санджи бурчит что-то, что должно было быть ужасно оскорбительным, но Зоро не может разобрать ни слова. Или просто не пытается.

– Скажи, что она была замечательной, – зачем-то подсказывает ему Санджи, и Зоро только и может, что кивать:

– Конечно.

– И что если бы она была жива, ты был бы с ней до самой смерти. И сделал бы ее самой счастливой на свете. И…

– Санджи, – неожиданно зовет его Зоро по имени, и он замирает на полуслове, – она умерла. Умерла давно, и с этим уже ничего не сделаешь. Я хочу жить сегодняшним днем, двигаться вперед, не оглядываясь на прошлое.

На этот раз Санджи замолкает, и тишина ложится поверх на целых несколько минут. Зоро, наконец, осознает, что неподалеку Луффи разговаривает во сне, оглядывается и видит, что нога Усоппа почти перебралась за границы гамака, и вот-вот он выберется из него полностью. Осознание окружения неожиданно проникает к Зоро в голову, и он понимает, что вот они: в каюте на Санни, в окружении друзей, и Санджи совершенно не пытается делать вид, будто бы его беспокоит, что они все подумают, если застанут эту сцену.

Зоро хочет спросить, что происходило с ним эти два года, но не решается.

Санджи ломает все представления, которые только могли быть у Зоро в его отношении, продолжая говорить:

– За эти два года я кое-что понял: во-первых, что система не идеальна, а во-вторых, что все мы можем быть тем, кем захотим. На личном, – он запинается на окончании фразы, – опыте…

– Мне нужно спрашивать?..

– Нет... Но… люди там, на острове, могли быть кем угодно, и это навело меня на мысль, что не имеет значения, как распорядилась судьба, потому что ты можешь все сделать так, как хочешь сам.

Зоро молча слушает, а затем протягивает руку в сторону свернувшегося в одеяло Санджи, на несколько секунд зависнув в раздумьях, стоит ли, и все же пытается осторожно его обнять.

Санджи замирает, в темноте не видно, как он выглядит в этот момент, и, если честно, Зоро побаивается узнать, но никак не комментирует его действия, что практически можно считать победой. И Зоро так и думает.

– Теперь мы можем поговорить о том, что никогда не будем обсуждать, по твоим словам?

Быстрым движением Санджи выбирается и из осторожного объятия, и из-под одеяла и сверлит долгим раздраженным взглядом. Зоро только улыбается, думая, что выглядит как идиот.

– Что ты хочешь услышать? – все же сдается кок.

– Почему я?

– Из-за потухшей метки, – он кивает с таким серьезным видом, словно отвечает на вопросы экзамена.

– Почему я, а не любая из так обожаемых тобой девушек?

– Ну, – голос звучит немного печально, – это должно было быть просто. Рука помощи товарищу по команде, без вопросов и обязательств. Это ты все испортил.

– Что я испортил?

– Как это что? Полез с разговорами, с… – резко обрывается на полуслове Санджи, и Зоро, смутно понимая, о чем разговор, начинает беззвучно смеяться, задыхаясь. – Перестань ржать! Никто не присасывался к моим рукам с таким обдолбанным выражением. Ты хотя бы представляешь, как это выглядело со стороны?

– Хочешь повторить? – сквозь смех, спрашивает Зоро и получает тяжелым ударом по голове. Это не больно. Санджи бьет ребром ладони, что уже означает, что он не настроен на драку, только надеется, что Зоро, наконец, замолчит.

– Нет, не хочу… – говорит он почти уверенно, – Может быть… – стадии принятия в его голосе и выражении лица уже не смешат, но заставляют Зоро продолжать улыбаться.

– Ладно, скорее всего, да, – все же сдается Санджи.

На этот раз он тянется сам, чтобы потрепать Зоро по голове, просто так, без повода, и тот, конечно, не сопротивляется.


End file.
